The Phantom Clan
by TheWhiteTitan
Summary: Konoha was founded by four of the strongest clans ever: The Senju, The Uzumaki, The Uchiha, and The Phantom. Years later, the Phantom suddenly disappeared, vanishing without a trace. After the Kyuubi attack, three children under the last the watch of the last clan head of the Phantom Clan came to the village. Rated M for language and possible lemons. There will be some bashing!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, as promised, the newest Crossover that won the poll, The Phantom Clan, an AU where the Phantoms were one of the four founding clans of Konoha. Hope you like it, if not, then don't read**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Naruto. If I do, I would be very happy. I also don't own other characters that may appear in the story.**

Prologue: How It All Began

Before Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves, became the strongest of the Five Nations, it was nothing more than a couple of shinobi clans living together. In the village, only four of those clans were recognized as the strongest.

The Senju Clan, regarded for their great strength that could shatter boulders with one finger, perfect chakra control that would take decades to master, and mastery of the famous and rare Mokuton, Wood Style jutsus. They were considered the strongest of the four clans.

The Uzumaki Clan, praised for their expertise in the complicated arts of Fuinjutsu, the Sealing Arts and their Kenjustsu, Sword Techniques. They also had their unbelievable amount of chakra and their strong life force. They were also awed for their Chakra Chains, a specialty that was even rare in their clan.

The infamous Uchiha Clan, a clan feared for their gifted Sharingan, a Doujutsu that can copy jutsus that would take a man years to master. They were also known for trapping their opponents in complicated Genjutsus, illusions that would turn a man crazy if they wanted. They can even control their victims like a puppet. They were also well known for their perfect mastery of Katon, Fire Style Jutsus.

And lastly, the mysterious Phantom Clan, a clan with unorthodox jutsus and unnatural skills that would shock a normal person into insanity. They were praised for their heroics by the innocent and feared for their anger by their enemies. They were also rumored to be the closest to the Shinigami, as they are the only clan to summon them without sacrificing their souls. They were also famous for their Shinigan, a Doujutsu that rivals the Sharingan, and was also rumored to be given by the Shinigami himself. Not to mention their limitless potential by their Ekuton, a very mysterious Element Style that was only unique to them.

Together, these four clans worked together and raised Konoha to be the strongest of the Five Nations and winning the First Shinobi War. The Shodaime Hokage was Hashirama Senju, the strongest shinobi in Konoha. The only people that could rival his strength was his beloved, Mito Uzumaki and the Shodaime Jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, and his two best friends, Dan Phantom and Madara Uchiha. They became known as the Four Pillars of Konoha.

For years, the village lived in total peace and prosperity, until one of the four friends became mad with power. Madara started thinking that only the strongest should decide and the weak to either follow the strong or die. Because of this, he began questioning his friends' ideas and believe that he should be Hokage.

When he tried to take over Konoha, he failed because he was overpowered. When his clan didn't follow his lead, he exiled himself from the clan and became Konoha's first missing-nin. For a long time, Konoha was chasing him, either to bring him back or take him down.

After a long search, Hashirama, Mito, and Dan confronted Madara in an open plain. When he refused to come quietly, the former friends were forced to battle.

The once flat plain became a battlefield worthy of gods. Mountains were raised, rivers were made, and the skies themselves were torn. After that fierce battle, Madara finally fell and was swept away by the raging river.

His body was never found.

It was then that torn battle field was known as the Valley of the End, where their friendship with Madara ended. Statues of the four shinobi were created on the mountains in honor of their legendary battle.

Years after that, Dan and the rest of his clan left Konoha due to a mysterious problem that seemed to trouble the Shinigami. Before leaving, he vowed that his clan will return to Konoha. With heavy hearts, Hashirama and his wife, Mito, watched their friend go, never hearing from him again.

Years later, Hashirama died after another war, causing his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, to become the Nidaime Hokage. Mito grieved for her husband, but she stayed strong and helped Tobirama running the village.

Tobirama then created the Civilian Council, a way for civilians to gain equality in the sayings in shinobi affairs. He then made the Uchiha Police Force, a way to keep a close eye on them, since he didn't trust them after the incident with Madara.

After his reign, his student, Hiruzen Sarutobi, became the Sandaime Hokage. He became known as the Professor God of Shinobi because of his accomplishments and for training the Three Sages of Konoha.

Meanwhile, Mito was in despair as she heard that Uzu, the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools, was destroyed, since Uzu was her home before joining Konoha. She was, however, happy when she saw her great granddaughter, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the Nidaime Jinchuriki. After that, Mito finally left the world, ending the Four Pillars of Konoha.

After the Second Shinobi War, Hiruzen retired and passed down the Hokage title to Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash of the Leaf. The villagers were pleased because Minato was a hero to them due to his accomplishments.

He then married his school sweetheart, Kushina, in secret as he was afraid that his enemies might get him through her. The only ones who knew of the marriage where their friends, Hiruzen and his wife, Jiraiya, who was Minato's sensei, and Tsunade Senju, the last Senju.

The two lived happily together for years. And when Kushina said that she was pregnant, the two were even happier. They also said the Jiraiya would be their baby's godfather and named him after Jiraiya's character in the book, Naruto.

At October 10, Minato and Kushina were in a cave faraway in the Leaf to make sure the Kyuubi won't escape. The only ones present were the couple, Hiruzen's wife, the elders, and ANBUs to make sure nothing bad would happen.

However, it all went wrong.

When Naruto was finally born, a masked man appeared and kidnapped Naruto and left, causing Minato to follow him. When they finally got there, he managed to save Naruto after a tough battle with the masked man, but it turns out that Naruto was just a distraction as the masked man kidnapped Kushina.

When he went to save his wife, it was too late. The masked man ripped the Kyuubi out of Kushina, almost killing her. When Minato rescued Kushina, the masked man had a Sharingan and used it to control the Kyuubi into attacking Konoha.

Minato and an army of shinobi managed to stall the Kyuubi, but too many were dying. So Minato made a hard choice, to turn his son into the Sandaime Jinchuriki. Kushina begged him not to and told him to seal the Kyuubi back to her, but after telling her his reason, and because he couldn't ask another parent to sacrifice their child, she finally agreed.

Together, the two managed to subdue the Kyuubi, with the help of Gamabunta, the Chief of the Toad Clan. Minato then summoned the Shinigami and sacrificed his soul in other to seal the Kyuubi into his son. After giving their last words to their son and a tearful goodbye, the couple left the world of the living, leaving their crying son.

Soon, Hiruzen and Jiraiya, with a couple of shinobi, arrived at the scene and saw Naruto, and the seal on his stomach. Before grabbing him, Kushina told them Minato's wish of Naruto being treated as a hero before leaving the world once again.

With a heavy heart, Hiruzen retook the mantle of Hokage and carried the baby with him towards the clan meeting. He was grieving for losing those good people, and his wife. Miraculously, his former teammates managed to survive.

He told the Council of Naruto being the container of the Kyuubi and Minato's wish. The Shinobi Council agreed, but the Civilian Council did not. They tried to order the baby to be executed, but Hiruzen put a stop to that. Danzo, the old, crippled war hawk, wanted Naruto to be trained as a weapon to be used for Konoha, but Hiruzen put a stop to that, too.

Some of the Shinobi Heads, who were close friends with the married couple and knew of Naruto's relation to them, wanted to adopt Naruto, but Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan and rival to Minato, and the Civilian Council stopped them by telling them that having Naruto in one clan could cause inequality among them.

Jiraiya wanted to raise Naruto, since he was the boy's godfather, but Danzo told him that he was too important to stay in the village, due to his spy network, and pointed out that taking a baby with him in his travels would be dangerous, to which Jiraiya and Hiruzen reluctantly agreed.

So, with no other choice, Naruto was placed in an orphanage to live. He also placed a law that if someone talks about Naruto's status to anyone, they would be executed.

For the next five years, Naruto was all alone. He was confused to the glares and harsh words directed at him. As for the law, the parents found a loophole and told their kids not to go anywhere near Naruto and told him to bully him anytime.

And then there were the mob attacks. After getting kicked out of the orphanage at age four, some civilians and a few shinobi would band together and attack him, beating and stabbing him, calling him demon and Kyuubi brat.

Luckily, some Shinobi would save him and help him out. And the Hokage himself would visit him from time to time, taking him to a place called Ichirakus, a ramen stand where the owner and his daughter accepted him.

But still, he was still alone. Hated by the villagers, he didn't know what to do.

It was then that something big will happen that would forever change his life, as a promised long told will be fulfilled.

In the border of the Land of Fire, a man wearing a hood, along with a teenage girl and two children, were making their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"It is time to return home," the man said as he led the kids towards the direction where the village was.

**Hope you like the altered history in the Naruto world. Hope you like my version of Naruto X Danny Phantom world. Now for the bigger news; I shall bash Sasuke (never like the guy), Sakura (she's an annoying bitch), Kiba (He's like Sasuke, only ruder and obnoxious), and the Civilian Council (they're morons.) Also, Danny and Naruto will be having a harem.**

**Naruto's Harem: Dani, Dorathea, Isaribi, Shion, Fu, Sasame, unknown.**

**Danny's Harem: Hinata, Fem!Haku, Ino, Karin, Yugito, Kin, Tayuya, unknown.**

**As for the other pairings:**

**Jazz x Iruka- they're both smart and smart people must stick together.**

**Sam x Shino- kinda seemed right to me. I mean, they're both outcasts to some people, so why not?**

**Kakashi x Anko- I really started getting interested in this pairing.**

**Shikamaru x Temari- he needs a strong, hardheaded woman to kick him from time to time.**

**Kurenai x Asuma- you can't beat the classics.**

**Tenten x Neji- I don't have a reason, I just think it is right.**

**Lee x Ember- This will be LOL funny!**

**If you have any more ideas on the harem, please feel free to suggest, as long as it is not out of their age group. I mean, It just feels…wrong. Well, hope you like it. Feel free to leave your thoughts. See you later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seems like some people liked this story. That's good enough for me to continue. Besides, I'm sure that a lot of people will read this…hopefully. Anyway, let's get on with the show! Or story! Whichever works with you guys!**

Chapter 1: Return of the Phantom Clan

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, the Shinobi God Professor, sighed tiredly. He may be a feared shinobi across the land, but even he has an enemy he couldn't defeat. Standing before him was every Kage's worst enemy and bane of their existence; paperwork.

But that's not the reason he was tired. No, the reason he was tired was because of the Civilian Council, the conceited idiots who were trying to direct their judgment on a certain boy: Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked at the picture of his dead successor on the wall, a sad glint in his eyes. Even five years, the villagers still hated Naruto for something he didn't do. No matter how many times he asked, the villagers continued their unjust prejudiced against the poor boy. Even a few of his shinobi would treat Naruto like scum.

Luckily for the boy, some of the shinobi who knows his relation with Minato and Kushina would assist him in ways the Civilian Council would not complain about, like saving him during a mob attack.

He himself would take the boy out for lunch in Ichiraku's Ramen, the only place where Naruto was accepted and treated like a human being.

Still, that wasn't enough to help the poor boy. The boy needed one thing he and the other shinobi can't give.

Friends.

Because of the villagers' fear of Naruto losing control, they told their children to stay away from Naruto and not interact with him. Some may even go far as telling horrible stuff about him.

Because of this, Naruto was always alone, enduring the glares and sneers coming at his way. He had to admit, he was impress of the boy's strong will. Any other man would have crumbled from all the ridicule he had endured, but he was still able to keep up a smile, fake or not. He couldn't help but feel pride swelling in him.

"That boy will go far, Minato," he said to the picture before turning back to his enemy.

As he was about to deny another 'Uzumaki Execution' request, there was a knock on the door. He said it was open and his secretary opened the door.

"Hokage-sama," she greeted with a bow. "There is someone here who wants to talk to you."

"Who is it?" the Hokage asked, curious. It could also give him a reason not to do paperwork.

"He said his name is Jikan Phantom," the secretary replied, causing Sarutobi's eyes to widen. He didn't recognize the first name, but he did recognize the last name. A name that was considered legends in the Elemental Nations, especially in the Land of Fire. "He said something about 'fulfilling a promise.'"

"Send him in," Sarutobi said. The secretary nodded and closed the door.

A minute later, the door opened and a man in a purple hood holding a staff entered. The man was tall and very lean. He was wearing black ANBU pants, sandals and a dark blue shirt. Sarutobi could also feel a hidden power inside the man. It was well hidden, but he could still feel the great power in him. He's level seemed to be in par with his students.

"Greeting, Sandaime-sama," Jikan greeted as he removed his hood, revealing graying hair on a young face, red eyes and a scar across his left eye. "I am Jikan Phantom, but I prefer Clockwork."

"Greetings, Clockwork-san," Sarutobi greeted as he gestured for Clockwork to take a seat. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Before we begin, I would like us to be alone," Clockwork said, looking at four places in the room; the ceiling, bookcase, couch, and the corner where a potted plant was.

Sarutobi got his message and made a few hand signs to his ANBU. As quiet as the wind, the ANBUs left, leaving the Hokage with his visitor. He then activated a barrier seal to make sure no unwanted ears were listening.

"Now please, continue," Sarutobi said to Clockwork.

"As your secretary may have told you, I am here to fulfill a promise made before my time," Clockwork explained. "A promise that's as old as this village."

"And what promise is that?" Sarutobi asked, looking very curious, but hid it well.

"That the Phantom Clan will return home, to Konoha," Clockwork said as he pulled out a scroll from his cloak. It looked pretty beat up. He handed the scroll to Sarutobi, who slowly opened it. It was a sealing scroll. He looked at Clockwork, an eyebrow raised. "Only a Hokage can activate the seal."

With a nod, Sarutobi placed a hand on the seal and pumped some chakra in it. There was a puff of smoke and two things appeared; a photograph and a letter.

He took the letter and read it. After rereading it to make sure it was real, he took the photograph and looked at it. He saw his first sensei, Hashirama Senju, who had a big smile on his face. In his arms was a beautiful Mito Uzumaki, who looked just as happy as Hashirama. On their right was the infamous Madara Uchiha, who seemed somewhat happy, his arms crossed. Then on the left was man who had blue eyes, spikey, gravity defying hair and a ponytail, a goatee, and a fanged grin. Dan Phantom, also known as Shinigami no Shinobi.

"Dan-sama made a promise to return to Konoha, with the rest of the clan," Clockwork said before he looked down. "Sadly, not all of us were able to make it."

"…I see…" Sarutobi said with a sad expression.

"Out of all of my brethren, only four us remain," Clockwork continued. "And they are all direct descendant to Dan-sama."

"Well, that is good to hear," Sarutobi said with a nod. "Where are they?"

"They're in the park," Clockwork replied. "I figure they could get used to their new home first before meeting you."

"I see," Sarutobi said with a nod. "So what do you plan to do?"

"First, I plan to rebuild the clan," Clockwork said. "Then I plan to finish Dan-sama's mission."

"And that mission is?"

"Forgive me, but even if you are the Hokage, I cannot tell you," Clockwork said. "Only in time will I reveal it."

"I understand," Sarutobi said as he pulled out a paper from his drawer and signed it. "Here, the old Phantom Compound is now yours, as well as a seat in the Shinobi Council."

With a nod of thanks, Clockwork took the paper and stood up. Before Sarutobi could react, Clockwork raised his staff and a shuriken popped from the tip, going towards the ceiling. Suddenly, a dead ANBU with a clear mask fell to the ground, dead.

"You really need better security, Hokage-sama," Clockwork said with a bow as he exited the room.

Sarutobi looked at the door before at the dead ANBU. He recognized that mask, it was the mask of a Root ANBU.

"Danzo," he growled quietly as he flared his chakra to summon his ANBU. It appears his former friend was still disobeying his orders.

As the ANBU took the body away, the Hokage started planning for a way to stop Danzo. The man was slippery as a snake, managing to redirect all his secrets to make sure he won't be discovered, using laws and political techniques.

He then sighed as he returned to his bane of existence.

Sarutobi sometimes cursed Minato for leaving him to this torture and not telling him the secret to end all of this suffering.

Meanwhile, an orange-hair girl was walking with her two five-year old twin siblings. The first one was a boy with bright blue eyes and wild, snowy white hair that had a black streak on it. The other one was a girl that looked exactly like the boy. The only difference was her hair was black with a white streak and it was shoulder-length.

They were in the park, getting used to their new surroundings. They stopped in a big area and the two twins started playing tag as the girl sat on a bench, resting a bit.

While they played, a certain blond boy was wandering around the park, looking on the ground. Naruto was just aiming around, too lonely to do kids' stuff. As he was walking by, he bumped into someone, causing him to fall on his butt.

"Watch it, loser," a voice sneered. He looked up and saw a round belly boy with a fat noise looking at him.

"S-sorry," he mumbled as he got on his feet and tried to walk away, only to be pushed down by the bully.

"I'm not done with you yet, loser!" the bully shouted as he kicked dirt in Naruto's face, causing the boy to cough and wipe his eyes.

"Stop that!" Naruto shouted as tears caused by the sand fell from his eyes. No one was around to stop the bully, not that anyone would help him.

"What are you gonna about it, freak?" the bully taunted as he was about to kick Naruto, only to feel a rock hit his butt, and it was painful.

He jumped off with a yelp, holding his butt. He turned and saw a boy with wild, spikey white hair with a black streak glaring at him, holding a rock.

"Leave him alone, you jerk!" the kid shouted as he threw the rock, hitting the boy's shin.

With that, the bully ran away, crying to his mommy, hopping on one leg. The kid then walked towards Naruto, offering a hand.

"Are you okay there?" the boy asked as Naruto stared at him, surprise. No one ever helped him before, at least, not someone his age helped him.

With great hesitance, he took the hand and the boy helped him up.

"Uh…thanks," Naruto said, not knowing what to say other than that.

"No problem," the boy said with a grin. Naruto noted the slight fangs in his mouth. "I'm Danny, by the way. Danny Phantom."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said with a grin of his own. "Nice to meet you!"

"Ni-chan!" a voice shouted. The two boys turned and saw a girl that looked kinda like Danny running towards them. The only difference was the hair. As Danny's was spikey and wild, hers was like a hime-cut hair style. Hers was also black with a white streak.

"Dani-chan," Danny said as the girl reached them.

"Who's this?" Dani asked as she looked at Naruto.

"This is Naruto," Danny said as he introduced the blond to his sister. "Naruto, this is my twin sister, Dani."

"N-nice to meet you," Naruto said, never talking to a girl his age before.

"Those whisker marks are cute," Dani said as she pointed at the birthmarks on Naruto's face, causing the blond to blush a bit. No girl ever called him cute before.

"Wanna play with us?" Danny asked, causing Naruto's eyes to widen a bit.

"Y-you want to p-play with me?" he asked, not sure if he heard it right. "Really?"

"Why not?" Danny asked with a grin. "The more the merrier!"

"Okay!" Naruto said with a big smile. It wasn't one of those fake smiles he sometimes put to make the people he care about not to worry, it was a true smile.

"Then you're it!" Dani shouted as she tagged Naruto's chest and started running, laughing all the way with Danny behind her. Naruto grinned and chased after them.

After tag, they played hide and seek, played on the seesaws and swing sets, and then played on the sandbox. The three didn't realized that the sun was already setting. All in all, Naruto never had this much fun his entire life.

"Okay guys, time to go!" an orange haired girl said as she walked towards the three. "Who's this?" she pointed at Naruto.

"This is Naruto," Danny said, introducing his new friend to his sister. "Naruto, this is Jazz-neechan."

"N-nice to meet you," Naruto said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, too," Jazz said with a smile. "Now come on you two, Jikan-sama is waiting for us back in the compound."

Naruto looked a bit sad about this. But he wasn't the only one. Danny and Dani were sad to leave their new and first friend.

"Aww, can't we stay a bit more?" Dani asked, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, neechan," Danny said. "I wanna play a bit more!"

"Sorry, guys, but it's already late," Jazz said, causing the three kids to look down a bit. "But you can see him tomorrow."

That brightened the three kids. As Jazz grabbed the twin's hands, Naruto waved at them, but he still looked a bit down. He then left the park, hoping tomorrow would come soon.

The three siblings walked through the almost empty streets, ignoring the curious looks and whispers directed to them. A few minutes later, they found Clockwork waiting for them at the front of the Phantom Compound, one of the largest compounds around the village. They entered it and was awed at the place. Even though no one has lived in it for years, it was well maintained.

They entered the largest building, exploring a bit before settling in the living room, while Jazz made dinner. Before they ate, Clockwork said he was going to have a meeting later to discuss about them staying in the village.

"So this is the place where our ancestor first lived?" Danny asked as they ate a simple dinner of rice, fish, and miso soup. "It's kinda nice."

"Better than our last place," Dani agreed as she asked for seconds.

"So when will you leave, Jikan-sama?" Jazz asked, looking at their guardian.

"After I eat," Clockwork replied calmly as he ate the miso. "The miso is good as always."

Jazz smiled at their father figure before continuing to eat her food. After that, Clockwork left as Jazz gave the kids their baths. After that, she tucked them in their room, kissed them goodnight and went to her own room. She sat on her desk and opened a scroll about chakra control, deciding to pass the time by reading.

As she read, her thoughts went to that blond boy. Naruto. She notices that the boy was oddly shy around people, and she noticed how malnourished he was. If there was one thing Jazz prided herself is noticing the details, no matter how small the detail was.

"Tomorrow's gonna be interesting," Jazz thought as she went back to reading.

_Council Chambers…_

Sarutobi sat in front of the people in front of him, a long desk the only thing that connected them. Behind him was his old teammates and advisors, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. In front of him were the Heads of the clans that helps operate the village.

On his right was the Shinobi Council that consists of Shikaku Nara, Head of the Nara Clan, who were gifted for their high intelligence, yet frowned upon their laziness. Choza Akimichi, Head of the Akimichi Clan who were awed at their ability to expand their body size and make delicious food. Inoichi Yamanaka, Head of the Yamanaka Clan, who used their mind walking jutsus to enter and read a person's mind. Tsume Inuzuka, Head of the Inuzuka Clan, who were praised by their tracking skills, but were known to be sometimes brash and hot-headed. Shibi Aburame, Head of the Aburame Clan, a somewhat mysterious clan that can communicate through insects. Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan, a clan praised for their Taijutsu, the Gentle Fist Style, and for their Doujutsu, the Byakugan, an eye technique that could see through walls and around a 360 degree angle. And lastly, Fugaku Uchiha, Head of the Uchiha Clan, which was considered to be the strongest clan in Konoha, next to the Hyuuga Clan. Only three seats were vacant in the Shinobi side; the Namikaze, Uzumaki, and Phantom seats.

On the left side of the table was the Civilian Council, which focuses on the civilian affairs. Though lately, the Civilian Council were trying to get more say on the Shinobi affairs, something that greatly irritates the Shinobi side, and the Hokage himself. Leading the Civilian Council was Danzo Shimura.

Hokage then cleared his throat, getting their attention. They have been curious to why they were suddenly called into this meeting, saying it was something important.

"As you all know, I called you here for an important event," the Hokage said, looking at everyone in the room. "Today, a very important promised has been fulfilled."

That got everyone confused.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama," Hiashi asked. "But what is this promise?"

"It is a promise long made by someone who is no longer in this world," a voice said, surprising everyone, except Sarutobi.

"Welcome, Clockwork-san," the Hokage greeted as Clockwork walked away from the shadows and bowed to the Hokage.

"Sorry I'm late," Clockwork said as he looked at everyone else in the room. "But a dog was chasing a cat, so I had to help it."

Everyone stared at Clockwork with a deadpanned expression, not knowing whether he was lying or not. Hard to tell since his face didn't show any emotions.

"Forgive my rudeness, but who are you?" Choza asked, looking at the stranger in front of them.

"My apologies Choza Akimichi," Clockwork said, surprising Choza. "I am Jikan Phantom, but I prefer Clockwork. And I am the new Head of the Phantom Clan."

To the civilian side, they were all confused as they never heard of the Phantom Clan before. The shinobi side, however, were shocked that the legendary Phantom Clan was still alive. They thought that the Clan died out.

"That's impossible," Fugaku exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at Clockwork. "The Phantom Clan doesn't exist. It's just a myth!"

"I assure you, Fugaku Uchiha, the Phantoms are as real as the sky above us," Clockwork said, shocking Fugaku as he didn't introduced himself.

"Can you give us any logical evidence that you are what you say you are, Clockwork-san?" Shibi asked in his monotone voice.

"Of course, Shibi Aburame," Clockwork said as he lowered his hood, revealing his young face that didn't go well with his graying hair. "I trust you all heard of the Shinigan?"

"The Doujutsu that matches both the Byakugan and Sharingan?" Hiashi asked, hiding the wonder in his voice. He had heard of the Shinigan, but he always thought that it was a myth, like the Rinnegan. "Are you saying you possess it?"

"Not the strong one," Clockwork said with a shrug. "But mine is strong enough to give anyone here a match."

He closed his eyes and opened them again. The people gasped as Clockwork's pupils shaped into a black shuriken star surrounded by red. For some reason, the eyes filled them with dread, like they were seeing their death before them.

"You have now witnessed the small power of the Shinigan," Clockwork said as he ended the technique. "But this Shinigan is nothing compared to those who has Dan-sama's blood."

He then went towards his seat, ignoring the awe and shock looks everyone gave him. The Civilian side didn't know what to think of this newcomer, but they knew he would be good to increase their influence, so they started forming plans in their devious minds that could wrap their greedy fingers around him. The Shinobi side, however, were more than glad to have a great addition to their ranks. Except for Fugaku, seeing that the Phantom Clan would block his goals in making the Uchiha Clan the strongest clan in Konoha.

"Now that we are all here, we may now discuss about the property of the Phantom Clan," he said as he pulled out some papers from his desk. "As of right now, the Phantom Compound, and the area covering it, is now the property of Jikan Phantom and the rest of the clan."

Most of the Civilians, and Fugaku, were disappointed by this, since they were trying to buy the land for a long time, thinking it would increase their influence and finances.

"Aside from those, what else do you wish to discuss about?" the Hokage asked, expecting one of the Civilian Heads to make their requests, most of which were annoying and repetitive.

He was surprised when Danzo raised his hand.

"I have a question for Jikan-san," Danzo asked, looking at the red eyed man. Clockwork nodded and Danzo continued. "Who are currently in your clan?"

"Myself, Jazz Phantom and her younger twins, Danny and Dani Phantom," Clockwork responded to the odd question.

"Are there more?" Danzo asked again.

"Not that I know off, no," Clockwork replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Then I suggest we enroll the three into the CRA," Danzo requested in a demanding tone. "Once the twins are of age, they can be put in the CRA, but Jazz-san may now be married off to one of our strongest shinobi. This will help us produce stronger shinobi."

The Civilian side started agreeing, thinking this was an opportunity to have their sons or daughters marry one of the Phantom kids. Though the Shinobi side were sick by what Danzo said, turning people into baby factories. If it was not forced, then it was alright by them.

They suddenly stopped when they felt a wave of Killer Intent spread across the room, making them feel like they were in a place without oxygen. Only the Hokage was able to remain somewhat unaffected. They all turned and saw Clockwork looking at Danzo with the same expression, except this time, the Shinigan was on, giving off a terrifying look.

"Your request is denied, Danzo Shimura," he said a cold voice that sent uncomfortable shivers to the weak ones in the room.

"But-"

"The CRA will only happen if, and only if, I, their guardian, would allow it, and if they would want to be part of it," Clockwork said, cutting off, Danzo. "Only those two conditions will allow them to be part of the CRA."

The Civilian Council tried to find a way for them to continue the CRA, but it was hopeless. If the children were civilians, then that would be no problem, but they were part of a clan. Not to mention the glare Clockwork was giving them were unnerving them.

"If there is nothing else, I will be going now, Hokage-sama," Clockwork said as he stood up, putting his hood back on. No one bothered to stop him as he reached the door, bowed to Sarutobi and the Shinobi side, and exited the door.

"Things are going to get interesting around here," Tsume said with a fanged grin.

No one disagreed with her.

Outside, Clockwork was walking back to the compound when he spotted the black cat the dog was chasing. The cat mewed and started rubbing his legs. Clockwork picked up the cat and saw it has an X-shaped scar on its head.

The cat purred at being touched and looked at Clockwork with big blue eyes.

"Jazz did said she wanted a kitty," Clockwork said as he carried the black cat with him back to the compound.

**And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it. Now, let me explain about the Shinigan, Death's Eyes.**

**The Shinigan is a Doujutsu that is like the Sharingan, minus the copying abilities. It can also see through solid objects, like the Byakugan. The only way the Shinigan could awaken when the user feel unearthly anger from a crime being commited. The Shinigan could create a feeling of dead to those who looks at the eyes. There are four levels of the Shinigan:**

**Level one: Diamond Eye- the pupil is curvy diamond shape. It can only see through clothes and can produce a feeling of fear that could distract the enemy. The user's strength will increase by twenty-five percent.**

**Level two: Triangle Eye- the pupil is a curvy triangle. It can see through skin ad walls, and can produce a feeling of dread that could make the enemy submit. Very good for interrogations. The user's strength increase by fifty percent.**

**Level three: Shuriken Eye- the pupil is shaped like a shuriken. It can see through the minds and heart, and can produce a feeling a death so real that the enemy is fooled into thinking he was dead. The user's strength is increase by seventy-five percent. Danger, overuse could lead to unconsciousness for a week or more.**

**Level Four: Pentagon Eye- the pupil is shaped like a star. It is said to see through the deepest part of the soul. The stare itself could make the weak minded surrender without a second thought. The user strength is increased by one hundred percent. Danger, overuse could lead to paralysis or death.**

**The two famous jutsus that can only be used by the Shinigan are: Burning of the Wicked, a technique that tortures the mind of wicked people, and Serenity Soul, a move that could bring peace to even the most disturbed of minds.**

**Keep in mind, that like everything, the Shinigan is not invincible. If met with a huge wave of chakra, the user will be temporarily blinded. There is also a fact that the Shinigan can't see in a 360 degree angle, making them unguarded from behind.**

**That's all I'm gonna explain for today. Until I make another interesting fact about the Phantom Clan, this will have to do. On the side note, I finally completed the harem!**

**Naruto's Harem: Dani, Dorathea, Isaribi, Shion, Fu, Sasame, Yakumo, Shizuka.**

**Danny's Harem: Hinata, Fem!Haku, Ino, Karin, Yugito, Kin, Tayuya, Kurotsuchi, Samui.**

**And I will not add another more! Please feel free to comment or just read. If you have a suggestion and I like it, I may add it, if not, at least you tried. Well, see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, glad some of you guys like the story. After this, I'll focus on my other stories. Anyway, let the story continue! In this chapter, Danny, Dani, and Naruto will meet Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. By the way, they will be some OC in some characters.**

Chapter 2: Power Unlocked

It's been four days since the Phantom Clan arrived in Konoha, and it's been an interesting time for the new clan. First of were the stares they were getting. No matter where they go, people would always stare at them. It was beginning to make them uncomfortable.

The second one were the respect they were getting. Some people, mostly shinobi and rich civilians, would bow to them and calling them sama. To be honest, it made them more uncomfortable than the staring. They weren't really used to all the royal treatment, since they travel around a lot.

But the third thing that got their attention was the twins' new friend, Naruto Uzumaki. For some reason, Clockwork became interested with the blond boy with whisker marks, which surprised them, since Clockwork rarely found something interesting.

But that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the glares Naruto was getting. Every time they walked with Naruto through the village, they would notice the angry glares going towards their blond friend. It confused them greatly, since they knew their friend was a great kind, only a bit energetic.

At one point, a civilian tried to pull them away from Naruto and told them to stay away from him, telling them nasty stuff about him. That made them mad and the next thing the civilian knew, he was on the ground. Since then, none of the civilians would go near them, except for the rich ones, who were trying, and failing, to get on their good side.

As for Naruto, he was happy for the first time. He had friends his age that he could play with. They even defended him when a civilian tried to separate them.

Right now, the three kids were in Ichiraku's, having lunch. Naruto introduced the twins to the old ramen maker and his daughter, and the two immediately welcomed them, happy to see their favorite customer having friends.

"Another bowl, please!" Naruto exclaimed, finishing his tenth bowl.

"Us too!" Danny and Dani said in unison, finishing their third bowl. It still fascinated them how Naruto managed to fit all of that ramen inside him.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi Ichiraku said with a smile as his daughter, Ayumi Ichiraku took their bowls with a smile.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" Naruto asked as he dug in his ramen.

"How about we play hide and seek!" Dani exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Danny agreed as he slurp the noodles down. "Let's play hide and seek, ninja style!"

Teuchi and Ayame laughed as the kids slurped their noodles with renewed vigor. After they finished their food, the kids paid and bid the nice people good bye. The kids made their way towards the front of the academy, a good place to play ninja.

As they got there, Danny became it and started counting, causing Dani and Naruto to go hide in the trees.

"8…9…10!" Danny shouted as he opened his eyes and faced the forest. "Ready or not, here I come!"

As he walked towards the forest, a girl with dark-blue hair and pale eyes with a hint of purple. She was dressed in a fancy, but plain kimono. She was currently walking through the forest, looking like she's lost.

She was looking around the trees, looking scared, when she suddenly bump into someone. She looked up and saw three older kids, one holding an empty ice cream cone. All of them were wearing a blue headband that had a metal plate on it. The symbol of the Leaf carved on the metal plate.

"Hey!" the boy holding the cone exclaimed, his shirt covered in ice cream. "You ruined my shirt!"

"S-s-sorry," she stammered as she looked down.

"Hey, she's a Hyuuga!" one of the boys said, noticing the Hyuuga's eyes.

Before the girl could do anything, the three boys surrounded her. Soon, they started pushing her around, ignoring her pleas as they taunted her.

"What's wrong, Hyuuga?" one of them sneered as they pushed her around. "Not so high and mighty now?"

"P-please s-s-stop," she cried as one of them pushed her down the ground.

"Not after you apologize for ruining my ice cream" the boy said as he pushed the girl's head to the ground. "Now apologize!"

"I'm s-s-sorry," she whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"Louder!" he said as he pushed the girl's head harder.

"I…I'm s-s-sor-," the girl said before she felt the hand on her head gone and heard a yelp of pain. She looked up and saw the boy holding his hand, which had a bruised on it.

"Leave her alone," a voice said. They turned and saw Danny glaring at the boys.

"Who are you?" one of them asked, glaring at the newcomer.

"I'm the one who's gonna kick you so hard you'll be a girl!" Danny announced as he crossed his arm.

"You? Kick us?" the guy with the ice cream said, laughing and pointing at Danny, the other two following him.

"Can't you see this headband?" one of them said, pointing at the metal place with his thumb. "This means were shinobi."

Yeah, a loser like you can't beat us," the last one finished smugly.

"You losers are shinobi?" Danny commented, shaking his head. "What kind of shinobi would gang up on a girl who didn't do anything to you?"

"Shut up, loser!" they shouted as they charged at him. Danny smirked as he ran towards them.

The three boys tried to punch him, but Danny slid below them, grabbed some rocks, and threw them, hitting the boys on the arms, back, legs, and head.

"Ow!" one of them shouted as they hold where the rock hit. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Before they could attack, rocks flew from behind, hitting their butts. They yelp as they grabbed their butt. Suddenly, a wasp nest fell from the trees and in the middle of the three boys. Danny quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her towards the bushes to avoid the wasps.

They heard the boys howl in pain as the wasps stung them. They tried to swat them away, but that seemed to agitate some more. The three boys then ran with the wasps behind them, crying as painful hives covered their bodies. When the screams were finally gone, Danny and the girl got off the bushes.

"You guys can come out now," Danny shouted. A few seconds later, Naruto, who was hiding behind a tree, walked towards them, and Dani landed next to Naruto, grinning a bit.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he dropped the rocks he was holding.

"I can handle those losers," Danny said, waving his hands. "But thanks for the help."

He then turned to the girl, who was blushing as Danny held her hand.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked as he let the girl go.

"H-hai," the girl said shyly as she looked down. "T-thank you…f-f-for s-s-saving m-me."

"No problem," Danny said with a fanged grin. "I'm Danny Phantom. This is my sister, Dani, and our friend, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hi," Naruto said with a nervous wave.

"Nice to meet you," Dani said with a smile.

"N-n-n-ice t-to m-meet you t-too," she said with a bow. "I'm H-H-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Would you like to play with us, Hinata-chan?" Danny asked with a grin, causing the girl to blush.

Before she could reply, another Hyuuga wearing a Konoha bandana, a green vest filled with pockets, black pants and sandals, ran towards them.

"Hinata-sama!" the man shouted as he ran towards the girl. "What has happened to you? Are you hurt?" he then turned his attention to the three kids, especially to Naruto. "Did they do this to you?!"

Ko was about to attack them when Hinata stopped him, waving her arms around frantically.

"W-w-wait, Ko-san!" Hinata said in a frantic voice. "T-t-t-they d-d-didn't do t-this. T-t-they h-helped m-m-me!"

"Oh…" Ko said awkwardly before he bowed apologetically. "Forgive me for my rudeness! I was looking for Hinata-sama and got worried."

"It's alright," Danny said as the others nodded. "We're just happy we helped."

Ko nodded gratefully and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"Let's go now, Hinata-sama," he said as he pulled Hinata away, but she didn't move.

"A-ano…" Hinata said hesitantly. "I-Is it o-o-okay f-f-for m-me to s-s-stay f-for a-a-awhile?"

Ko stared at her with a surprise expression as Hinata fidgeted a bit, still looking at Ko with determination, a look that he has never seen before.

"Um…well…" Ko began, but when he saw the sad look in Hinata's sad teary eyes, he hesitated. "…I supposed you could stay for a little while."

Hinata smiled brightly at Ko, a smile he only sees when Hinata was with her mother. With a small smile and a bow, Ko watched as Hinata joined the three kids into the forest.

Hinata laughed and smiled with her new friends. They played hide and seek, ninja style. Then they played tag, made a sand castle, and lastly, they played in the playground. Naruto and Dani were in the seesaw while Danny was pushing Hinata in the swing set. Hinata, for the first time outside her clan, was happy.

"Hinata-sama, it is time to go," Ko said to the small girl.

Hinata looked a bit saddened, but she nodded and grab Ko's hand.

"I-it was nice m-meeting you," she said, and Ko was happy so hear her speak with les stuttering. "I h-had a good time."

"You too, Hinata-chan," Danny said with a grin. "Let's play again sometimes."

Hinata beamed brightly and nodded. With that, Ko led Hinata away as the three kids went the other way.

"Did you had a nice time, Hinata-sama?" Ko asked the happy girl as they made their way towards the Hyuuga Compound.

"Y-yes," Hinata said with a smile. "I h-had a g-great time."

After that, the two just walked until they reached the Hyuuga Compound, the second largest compound in the village. They entered the giant gates and walked towards the largest building in the house.

Just as they were about to enter, a servant came and told them that Hiashi wanted to talk to Hinata, which made Hinata worried.

It's not that Hinata dislikes her father, in fact, she loves him. He's only been pushing her hard to make her stronger. She's just afraid she may have done something to make him angry.

Ko thanked the servant and led Hinata towards Hiashi's office. When they reached the door, the knocked on it and a voice said "enter." Ko opened the door and gestured Hinata inside, which she entered.

They saw Hiashi doing some paperwork when he looked up.

"Good afternoon, Hiashi-sama," Ko said with a bow as Hinata sat down on one of the cushions.

"Good afternoon," Hiashi said as he put his pen down and faced Hinata.

"G-g-good afternoon, f-father," Hinata stammered, trying not to look down.

Hiashi raised an eyebrow as he noticed his daughter less stuttering, but he shook it off.

"It appears you have quite a day," he said as he gestured to the dirt in Hinata's robes. Hinata looked down, embarrassed.

"H-hai," she said. "I m-met some people t-today and p-p-played with them."

Hiashi looked surprised by this, but he quickly hid it. This was the first time some children played with his daughter, as everyone was afraid to offend the Hyuuga Clan, especially the Main House, so they decided to avoid them. Curious, he asked who they were.

"T-they w-w-were D-D-Danny and Dani Phantom and Naruto U-Uzumaki," she replied, blushing a bit when she said Danny's name.

"I see…" Hiashi said as he closed his eyes. Hinata became nervous, afraid she might have made her father angry. "Well, I am glad you made some friends, especially with those kids. They would help you in the future."

Hinata looked at her father with a shock expression. She rarely heard her father compliment anyone, and he technically complimented the friends she just made, and he hasn't even seen them yet. She quickly shook the thoughts away and nodded at her father.

With that, Hiashi dismissed Hinata, who left the room to go to her mother, who was pregnant. As she went, Hiashi asked about the Phantoms and the Uzumaki. He felt gratitude that the three kids would helped her daughter, yet he was weary at her soft attitude. She really inherited her mother's kindness.

Hiashi then dismissed Ko and went back to his paperwork.

"I still need to ready the clan for the Kumo Peace Treaty in two days," he said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, Hinata resting her head on her mother's lap, telling her about her day and about the kids she befriended. Hitomi stroke her daughter's hair, happy to hear that her daughter made friends.

"I'm glad you made friends, Hinata-chan," Hitomi said with a smile.

Hinata just smiled and enjoyed her mother's affection. She couldn't wait to meet her new friends again.

Meanwhile, the twins were back in the Phantom Compound, playing with Jazz's new kitty, Shiori. The kids really took a shine with the kitty. And Shiori really enjoyed the attention they were giving him.

"So, how's the studying going, neechan?" Dani asked as she threw a ball of yarn at Shiori, who swatted it with his tiny paws.

"It's going great," Jazz replied as she put down the scroll she was reading. "Tomorrow, they're going to see what rank I'll be."

"Lucky," Danny said as he watched the kitty attack the yarn. "We still need to wait seven years before we can become shinobi."

"And you need to train and study hard," Jazz added, causing Danny to become more down.

"I don't mind the training," Danny admitted. "But I don't need the studying!"

"Don't complain," Jazz said as she stood up. "I'm going to make dinner."

"I wonder what Hinata and Naruto are doing?" Dani asked.

"Who knows?" Danny replied with a shrug. "But I sure am glad we have another new friend!"

"Yeah!" Dani agreed happily. She didn't want to tell her brother, but she recently developed a crush on the blonde boy. If Danny ever finds out, she will never hear the end of it.

_Two Days Later…_

The four kids were once again in the park, playing a game of tag. While the kids played, Jazz and Hitomi were chatting happily, a Konoha headband on Jazz's arm. She was also wearing the standard uniform. Yesterday, Jazz was tested to see what rank she was as a shinobi. On her shoulder was Shiori.

She did very well in the written exam, she did okay with the Taijutsu exam, thanks to her family's Taijutsu style, the Illusion Fist. And her Genjutsu was mid Chunin level. But they were really impressed with her Ninjutsu, which were high Chunin level. They were even more awed at her Shinigan, which was onlylevel two. And they witnessed the mysterious Ekuton, which can copy other Elemental Jutsu, if you know the right hand seals. And Jazz knew a lot of hand seals.

Because of Jazz's amazing display of skills, the Hokage gave her the rank of Chunin, which greatly impressed the present shinobi since few ever get Chunin rank before starting their careers.

Since Jazz was just a Chunin, she only did simple jobs, like border patrol, unlike those dangerous missions. But she didn't mind. She liked staying close to her family.

"So how are you liking the village so far?" Hitomi asked with a kind smile as she watched the kids laughed.

"It's been going great so far," Jazz said with a smile. _Except for the annoying civilians and arrogant shinobi, _she added mentally as she remembered the numerous civilians and shinobi that flirted with her, something she founded very annoying.

"I heard that a Kumo Ambassador is coming to your compound for a treaty," Jazz commented. "Must be very tense in there."

"Yes, it is," Hitomi said with a sigh. "It's been very stressful, but tomorrow, it will all be over. I'm not really comfortable of having foreign shinobi near my daughter."

"By the way, I heard you were having a baby girl," Jazz said as she looked at the slight bump on the Hyuuga's stomach. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Hitomi said with a smile as she patted her stomach. "I am really happy that I'm going to have another baby. What about you? Do you have someone interesting in your life?"

She giggled as Jazz stammered a bit, turning red.

"Well…it would be nice, but there isn't anyone that caught my interest," Jazz mumbled as she looked to the ground.

"Really?" Hitomi said in a curious voice. "Well, with your popularity, I'm sure you'll find a good man to be with."

Jazz just blushed deeper. Meanwhile, the kids were just talking about things, like birthdays and stuff. Well, Naruto just listened as he didn't want to tell the mob attacks that happened during his birthdays.

"Hey, Naruto-kun," Dani said, getting the blonde's attention. "When's your birthday?"

"Uh…October 10," Naruto replied unsurely.

"That's next week," Danny commented. "We should have a birthday party."

"Yeah!" Dani agreed happily.

"T-that would be f-fun," Hinata agreed.

Naruto just stayed quiet as he didn't know what to think. He never had a party before. It was just him and sometimes the Hokage. And then the villagers would come and beat him up.

Before they could talk some more, they heard some shouting across the park. Curious, the four friends made their way towards the source, which was behind some trees. They peeked through the bushes and saw the bullies they saw in the forest and some three kids their age. The bullies were covered with band aids.

One of the kids have black haired tied like the head of the pineapple, looking very bored, but his eyes were sharp. The other kid had spikey brown hair and spiral marks on his cheeks and was a bit chubby. He looked rather upset. The last kid was a girl with pale blue eyes and short, platinum blond hair, crying and shouting at the bullies to leave them alone.

"Aw…is ugly upset?" the leader taunted to the girl.

"Shut up you jerk!" the girl cried.

"Troublesome," the lazy boy said, though his eyes looked angry. "Just go. We weren't even doing anything to you."

"Shut it, pineapple head!" another bully said as he pushed the kid down.

"Leave him alone!" the chubby boy shouted as he helped his friend up.

"Or what? You gonna go to mommy, fatty?" the third bully sneered, upsetting the brown haired boy.

"How about we teach you brats to respect your shinobi?" the leader said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Really? Haven't you jerks learned you lesson yet?" a voice said behind them. Everyone turned to the voice and saw Danny, Dani, Naruto, and Hinata looking at the bullies. Hinata was hiding behind Danny as she looked at the bullies in fear, but she also felt a bit angry.

"You!" the leader shouted, glaring at Danny. "You're gonna pay for the other day!"

"Aw…it's the big buwwy angwy at the booboos we gave him?" Dani said, wiping invisible tears.

"Besides, those hives are actually an improvement," Naruto added with a smirk.

"Get them!" the leader shouted, pointing at Danny and his friends.

They shouted as they charged at the kids. The kids readied themselves; Hinata in her Gentle Fist stance, Naruto raising his fists, and the twins in their Illusion Fist stance, legs apart with the right leg extended forward, one fist below the waist, and one raised in shoulder length and cocked back like they were about to punch.

The bully tried to strike at Danny, but he quickly side stepped, jabbed him in stomach, and did a sweep kick, causing the bully to fall on his face. The second one tried to hit Hinata, but she quickly grabbed the arm and struck some pressure points like her father taught her, causing the arm to go numb. The third tried to hit Naruto, but the blond grabbed the hand and held it tight as Dani struck the bully's stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"Want more?" Danny asked as he cracked his knuckles.

The bullies replied by running with their tail between their legs.

"Tch, losers," Dani said as she watched thee bullies ran away.

"And they call themselves shinobi," Naruto agreed.

They then turned their attention to the kids they were bullying, who were looking at them with awe.

"Are you guys alright?" Danny asked to the three, who nodded.

"That was amazing!" the girl commented in awe.

"Yeah!" the chubby one agreed. "You were like sweep and then pow and then wham!"

"Troublesome, but thanks," the lazy kid said. "I'm Shikamaru Nara."

"I'm Choji Akamichi," the chubby one said with a smile.

"And I'm Ino Yamanaka," Ino finished with a sweet smile.

'Nice to meet you," Danny said with a grin. He then introduced himself, so did his friends. "So why were those guys bother you?"

"I don't know," Choji said with a shrug.

"We were just hanging out when those jerks started bothering us," Ino added a bit angrily.

"You guys seemed to know them," Shikamaru added thoughtfully.

"We met them days ago," Danny said dismissively.

"So…you guys wanna play with us?" Naruto asked with a grin.

The three kids nodded and they started playing hide and seek. After a good time, it was time to go home. The dads of Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru came and picked them up. The adults greeted the kids, Jazz, and Hitomi. They thanked the kids for helping theirs before bidding goodbye.

"Well, Hinata-chan, it's time to go," Hitomi said as she took Hinata's hand.

"C-can my f-f-friends c-c-come with me?" Hinata asked nervously, looking at her friends. She knew the Kumo Ambassador would be coming, but she didn't want to be alone.

"Would you like to come with us?"

"Sorry," Dani said while she rubbed the back of her neck, a habit she shared with her twin. "But neechan and I will be helping Naruto."

Naruto looked down, embarrassed. It was yesterday that Naruto told them that he doesn't know how to read. So Jazz told Naruto that she will help him learn how to read and write, and Dani volunteered. He didn't show it, but he was really looking forward to it.

Hinata looked a bit down, and Danny noticed it.

"I could come with you," Danny said without thinking. "That is, if it's alright with you, neechan."

Danny looked at Jazz, who thought about it. "Sure. I'll let Jikan-sama know where you are."

"Thanks, neechan," Danny said with a smile. He hugged his sisters and gave Naruto a fist bumped before walking towards Hinata, who looked happy.

"Have fun!" Dani shouted as she waved at Danny and Hinata.

"You too!" Danny said with a wave as he watched his sisters and best friend walk away.

Hinata, with a blushing face, grabbed Danny's hand. The Phantom looked surprised, but he didn't mind. Hitomi noticed this and couldn't help but giggle.

_Seems like my daughter has a little crush, _she thought with a smile.

"S-s-sorry for a-asling you this, D-D-Danny-kun," Hinata stammered.

"It's no problem," Danny said with a grin. "If it's you, I don't mind." He added without thinking.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked with concern as he noticed Hinata's face becoming bright red. "You look a bit red."

"H-h-hai, I'm fine," she stammered as she looked away from Danny.

Danny just tilted his head in confusion, but he accepted the answer. The three walked towards the Hyuuga Compound, ignoring the bowing civilians. Danny and Hinata noticed that some of the girls their age were looking at Hinata with jealousy. For some reason, that made Hinata very happy as she wrapped her arms around the clueless boy's arm.

After a few minutes of talking, they finally made it to the compound, where the guards were standing. They welcomed the three and allowed them to enter the compound.

"You can show your visitor around the compound, Hinata-chan," Hitomi said as she went to get ready. "Behave, okay."

"Hai!" the two kids said before Hinata dragged Danny towards the compound's garden. On their way there, they bumped into a boy a year older than them. He had long brown hair and had a sash tied around his head.

"Greetings, Hinata-sama," the boy greeted in a monotone.

"H-h-ello, Neji-nisan," Hinata greeted nervously. Neji then turned his gaze to Danny.

"Who is your guest?" he asked.

Danny stepped forward and grinned.

"I'm Danny Phantom," he said as he offered a handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Neji seemed to be a bit put back the greeting, but he shook Danny's hand.

"It is…nice to meet you too, Danny-san," Neji said as he released the hand.

"Dude, don't call me san," Danny said with a chuckle. "We're almost the same age. Just call me Danny."

"…Okay," Neji said hesitantly. He never met someone as carefree as Danny, so it was a bit surprising for him. "…The Ambassador will be here in thirty minutes. I suggest you two be ready by then."

As Neji turned to leave, Danny shouted, "Hey Neji, let's hang out sometimes?"

Neji looked back with wide eyes, so did Hinata.

"…Perhaps," Nejo answered before walking away.

"Can't wait," Danny said with a chuckle.

"D-d-don't expect N-Neji-nisan to a-accept your i-invitation, D-D-Danny-kun," Hinata said. "H-he is a b-b-it…s-stoic."

"Well, he said perhaps, and that's almost a yes," Danny said with a shrug. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"I-I-I d-don't," Hinata said. "H-he's my c-cousin."

The two just sat around in the garden, talking and looking at the flowers. There alone time together was interrupted when Hiashi and someone who looked like him spotted them.

"H-hello f-father, u-uncle," Hinata greeted with a bow.

"Hello, Hyuuga-sama," Danny greeted with a bow.

"Ah, you must be this Danny Phantom I heard so much about," Hiashi said as he looked at Danny with a studying gaze. "I would like to thank you for helping my daughter two days ago."

"No problem, sir," Danny said with an embarrassed grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Those jerks were asking for it."

"Indeed they were," Hiashi said with a nod.

Hinata just stared at the scene with wide eyes as her father just agreed with someone outside the clan. He rarely agrees with someone inside the clan.

"I trust you will be staying with us for dinner during the Ambassador's visit?" the twin asked, looking at Danny.

"Hai…" Danny said as he looked at the other twin, who has a sash on his head.

"Oh forgive my rudeness," Hiashi said as he introduced themselves. "I am Hiashi Hyuuga, Head of the Hyuuga Clan. And this is my younger brother, Hizashi Hyuuga."

"It is an honor to meet the heir of the Phantom Clan," Hizashi said with a bow.

"You don't need to bow, Hizashi-sama," Danny said with an embarrassed look. "It feels…weird."

"Well, we will just leave you two," Hiashi said. "Just be ready for the Ambassador."

"I hope I'm not interrupting, Hiashi-sama," Danny said.

"It is alright," Hiashi said. "I am glad my daughter decided to bring friends for once."

With that, the two men left the kids to themselves.

"Your dad's a nice guy," Danny said as he sat next to Hinata. "A little strict, but nice."

"W-what a-a-about your d-dad, D-Danny-kun?" Hinata asked, looking a bit curious.

"…He's dead," Danny replied.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!"

"Don't worry," Danny assured her. "It was a long time ago. He was a nice guy."

Hinata stared as Danny looked a bit glassy eyed. She quickly comforted him with a hug, which surprised him.

"…Thanks…" Danny said as he returned the hug. Unknown to them, they were being watched by a pair of Byakugan.

_Later…_

Dinner was a bit uncomfortable for Danny. The old Hyuuga men were staring at him. Not to mention they were a little tense when the contract signing happened. Luckily, Hinata was with him throughout the ordeal, which made it a bit bearable. And the food was good, but he liked Jazz's cooking and Ichiraku's ramen better.

He also felt unnerved on how the ambassador was looking at Hinata.

Hinata was now in her room, a bit tired by today's events, and Danny was outside the house, thanking Hinata's parents for having him over for dinner.

"It was nice having you over, Danny-kun," Hitomi said with a bow. "Be sure to visit again."

"I will, Hitomi-sama," Danny said with a smile. "Good night!"

He exited through the compound's gates and made his way home through the lighted street. As he turned to a corner, he saw someone holding sack over his shoulder. He noticed that the sack was moving.

"Excuse me," he said loudly, causing the person to freeze. "Who are you?"

He turned and Danny recognized him as the Kumo Ambassador.

"Get lost, brat," the Ambassador shouted, trying to get Danny to go away.

Before Danny could reply, something inside the sack shouted, and Danny recognized the voice.

"What are you doing to Hinata!?" Danny shouted as he got into a battle stance.

The Kumo shinobi turned around and sneered at Danny, putting the sack down.

"You should have walked away, kid," he said as he pulled out some shuriken. "Now, I have to kill you."

He then threw the shuriken at Danny, who managed to dodge, thanks to the training he got from Clockwork.

"Why are you kidnapping Hinata?" Danny demanded as he used a trash can cover as a projectile.

"Well, since you're about to die, I'm going to tell you," he said as he gave Danny a punch to the gut, knocking the air out of him. "I'm going to take her to Kumo so she can be brainwashed to produce Byakugan wielding babies for the village."

"W-what?!" Danny gasped, kneeling on the ground. "Why would you do that?"

"Because Konoha has too many bloodlines while Kumo has so little," the shinobi replied as he kicked Danny in the face, causing the boy to spit out some blood. "So we decided to…lessen Konoha's load. And the Byakugan is one of the most powerful bloodline in the village, so we decided to take this little girl."

"You…bastard," Danny said with a glare as blood dripped from his chin.

Suddenly, Danny was pinned to the wall by the throat. He looked and saw the Kumo shinobi holding his neck, pulling out a knife.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that girl's gonna be one fine lady," he said with a sick grin. "I really hope I get a shot at her."

Danny, for the first time since his parents died, felt anger. This man just kidnapped his friend and then wanted to do something perverted to her. He felt something inside him awakening and felt a small tingle in his eyes.

"Say goodbye, brat! And don't worry," the shinobi said as he was about stab Danny in the chest. "I'll be sure to give her one heck of a time!"

Before the knife could hit him, Danny raised his head and stared at the man's eyes. The man stopped as he suddenly felt fear in his entire being. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw a diamond shaped, green pupil that was surrounded by black.

Danny took this chance to grab the knife and stabbed the man's arm, causing him to let go.

"You brat!" he shouted as Danny went into the Illusion Fist stance, wincing a bit. "So you have a Doujutsu too, huh. Maybe I should take you along with me."

"Then come and get me, trash," Danny said coldly.

The man glared at Danny before he charged, intending to beat him to the ground. Suddenly, Danny dodged the attack and kicked the Kumo in the face.

Danny watched as the Kumo shinobi crashed to the ground. Danny stared at his hands, feeling a bit faster and stronger than normal. The man also seemed a bit slower. At least to him.

He looked up and saw the man back on his feet, glaring at Danny, who glared back.

"That's it, brat," the man said as he pulled out some kunai. "I'm not gonna take you back. I'm gonna kill you here. I only regret not killing you slowly!"

Danny grabbed a discarded metal pipe nearby and held it like a sword. The shinobi threw the kunai, but Danny could see where the kunai would land, only by a little. Danny dodged the kunai then he charged and the shinobi tried to slice him, but the boy quickly slide through the man's legs and used the pipe to hit him between the legs, using every strength he could muster.

The shinobi's eyes bulged out as he let out a silent scream of great pain. The man crumpled to the ground as Danny ran towards the sack. He undid the tie and opened it, revealing Hinata who had a large bruise on her cheek.

"Danny-kun!" she cried as she latched on him, holding him like he was the most important thing on the world. "I-I-I w-w-was s-s-scared!"

"It's okay," he assured her, hugging her gently and rubbing her back. "I won't let him hurt you."

Hinata opened her eyes, which widened. "Danny-kun, look out!"

Danny turned around and felt a painful feeling in his chest. He started coughing blood as the man removed the kunai in his chest, causing the blood to spill.

"Time to die, brat," the shinobi said as he was about to stab again, only for his hand to stopped.

"I don't think so," a voice said behind him.

The shinobi suddenly felt dread crawling over his spine. He turned around saw Clockwork glaring at him coldly, his Shinigan spinning in rage.

"Burning of the Wicked!" Clockwork shouted as he forced his chakra inside the man's mind.

Suddenly, the man screamed in pain as he felt himself being tortured. He felt like he was being cooked alive by an invisible fire, his skin being ripped apart by glass shards. The scream was so loud that the entire village probably heard it.

The shinobi suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. Danny fell to as he grabbed his bleeding chest.

"Danny-kun!" Hinata shouted as she kneeled next to Danny, watching the soaked shirt getting wetter with blood.

"What is going on here!?" a voice shouted.

"Father! Mother!" Hinata cried, not leaving Danny's side as she looked at her parents with teary eyes.

Hiashi, Hitomi, Hizashi, Neji, Ko, and other Hyuugas dressed in either sleeping robes or uniform entered the scene with shocked expressions.

"What happened?!" Hitomi shouted as she ran to her daughter and hugged her, looking at Danny with wide eyes.

"…H…Hinata…" Danny stammered, blood falling from his lips. "Is…s…she…okay…"

"Yes, she is," Clockwork said gently as he kneeled next to Danny.

"…Thank…Kami…" Danny said as he closed his eyes.

Hinata cried as she kept saying Danny's name, hugging her mother tightly. Hiashi stared at the boy before staring at the man on the ground.

"What has happened?" he said, his voice filled with nothing but seriousness.

"I will explained everything later," Clockwork said as he picked up Danny. "All you need to do is take this man to the Sandaime Hokage. He has attempted to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. I will take Danny to the hospital."

With that, Clockwork disappeared in a torrent of green flames, leaving the Hyuugas in their wake. Hiashi quickly snapped out of it and ordered his men to take the would-be kidnapper/murderer to the Hokage's Tower.

"Danny-kun…" Hinata said softly as fatigue of tonight's events put her to sleep in the safety of her mother's embrace.

**And there you have it. The attempted Hyuuga Kidnapping was foiled by Danny, but will he be okay? Danny has also unlocked his Shinigan. Now then, time for a little Phantom Clan info!**

**The Illusion Fist is the Phantom Clan's Taijutsu style. Like its name, the attacks the user makes misleads the opponent, causing them to guard the wrong spot, earning their real target completely defenseless. It is also chaotic, as it doesn't have a steady attack pattern. It relies on speed and agility, and uses quick but heavy strikes. **

**Since it relies on speed and agility, only the wielder of Death's Eyes can used this, as they need to see a weakness in the opponents' guard. And since there is no steady pattern, the Illusion Dance can't be copied the Uchiha.**

**If the Illusion Fist is completely mastered, it can create illusions of attacks and defense so well that it would look real. It could make the user look like it has eight arms. The weakness of the Illusion Fist is the speed. The user, if not use by its severe speed attacks, could get nauseous. It also has low defense, focusing more on dodges than blocks, making them vulnerable to heavy hitters. Aside from that, the Illusion Fist could go toe to toe to any Taijutsu styles.**

**Well, hope you like the info. Next chapter, I'll explain about the Ekuton. Also, a reviewer wanted to add Desiree to Naruto's Harem to even it with Danny's. So I decided to do it. Thanks for the suggestion! **

**Anyway, hope you'll like the chapter. Please read, relax, and review. I'll be in my bed, sleeping. See you later!**


End file.
